10000 Shades of You
by ArianaJB
Summary: Kai has stepped over the line once again, and his juvenile record isn't helping. The only way the system knows how to keep the rebellious teen inline is to send him back to where he came from and Balkov's Private Academy for Boys. an AU.
1. Chapter 1

_[**A/N**: The Italics signify that the language being spoken is Russian.]  
><em>

_[Disclaimer]_

* * *

><p><strong>10000 Shades of You_ Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of heavy footfalls, as his combat boots strike the pavement, is almost drowned out by the sounds of the city street. The feint honking horns, people talking loudly over the whoosh of passing cars, music blasting from the club just down the street, the cities nightlife is thriving, completely unaware that one sixteen year old boy walking amongst them, is fighting desperately to stay afloat. But then again what's new, he's been fighting his entire life, a constant raging battle that no living being has ever seen. And he makes it all look so easy.<p>

Kai Hiwatari walks with conviction toward the small two-story building in the distance. From his position so far down the street he can already hear the music bursting from within the walls of the nightclub he so often frequents.

He slips his hand between the slit of crimson material that is the pocket of his half zipped hoody, his long fingers wrap around the cold metal piece in the depths of his pocket, he withdraws it. The black silver of the lighter between his long pale fingers contrasts violently, making them look almost delicate in the pale light of the half moon. Bringing the dark metal to his face, he lights the black stick hanging between his lips.

Starting up the walkway to the back entrance of the building he takes a long drag, the crisp autumn air drawing the intoxicating smoke in whirls around him. Breathing in the now diluted scent of the Djarum black cigarettes he's become so accustomed to, he nods to the bouncer as he passes.

At this time of night the bar is nearly empty, though that could be attributed to the hardly significant detail that it is still the middle of the week. Garnet eyes find what he's looking for and he approaches the bar, dusting the cigarette lightly in the ash tray before taking a seat on one of the high barstools.

'_You're late_' the boy seated on the barstool next to his own grunts out, already slightly drunk, but it's only a passing comment, there is no surprise there, Kai is always late. '_So what'd they give you?_' the boy continues almost off handedly, as if this sort of thing is no big deal.

'_Probation._' Is his one word answer as he raised his hand, signaling the bartender.

'_Right, as if that will make a difference in the world._' The boy chuckles, finding the idea quite comical, that a couple months probation will turn Kai.

'_And their sending me back_.' He continues, and the boy stops chuckling, suddenly sobering up, and his smirk disappears quicker than it had come. He doesn't reply, but he doesn't need to, his reaction is enough.

Kai stares down at the glass of vodka tonic now placed before him on the counter, the way he always drank it, with an extra shot of vodka. Picking up the tumbler he downs it in one shot before taking a drag of the now half spent cigarette between his fingers. He lets the taste of the alcohol lingering on his tongue mingle with the fresh wave of nicotine, relishing in the familiar taste.

'_Tough luck._' The other finally says, Kai figured as much, he didn't expect him to say what he was thinking, he doesn't need him to. He signals the bartender for another drink and turns to face the other boy for the first time.

'_Kane…_' he doesn't look at him but Kai knows he is listening. '_Take care of the girls._' He doesn't need to say take care of yourself, he doesn't need to waste his breath, Kane would be fine, he didn't need Kai as much as he liked to think.

Pushing back the stool Kai moves to stand.

'_Leaving so soon?_' one of the bartenders leans over the counter flirtatiously. '_But you just got here._'

'_Not today,_' he says to her answering a different question entirely. She pouts at that. 'I'll see you around.' He turns raising his hand in a wave sort of gesture as he goes.

The nameless woman eyes him up as he walks away. '_What a shame' she sighs returning to her work. 'you gunna' finish that handsome?_' She asks Kane now, indicating at Kai's abandoned glass on the bar top, and he takes it, throwing back half of it in one large gulp. The liquid burns at his throat, too strong for him to handle, and he coughs, and the other boy made it look so easy.

The woman smiles at him taking the glass from his hand, she replaces it with a shot of ale '_better luck next time sweetheart._'

* * *

><p>It's almost unrecognizable, the pale slate tresses of the fringe that drape before his eyes being the only visible similarity. His eyes have changed, they're darker now, the deep crimson clashing with his fair complexion. His face has thinned out from its former chubby boyish self, and his hair has grown out now as well, pulled back in a low tale that falls just beyond his shoulders. He turns from the mirror, and the reflection of the boy that stares back at him, that's enough analysis.<p>

Calloused hands wrench open the closet door, searching for a distraction in packing up what little material things he owns. A tedious task, but it needs to be done.

Reaching up to the shelf just above the metal shaft where most of his items of clothing hang he brings down a pair of dark jeans, and places them neatly in the bag that lays open at his feet. Little by little the shelves began to empty out in the same meticulous fashion.

Twenty minutes found Kai's hands reaching up to the highest shelf, further up than his crimson eyes can see. The better part of his positions have been packed leaving only the cluttered remainders of old school books and old T-shirts he's grown out of at one point or another, some with multiple holes and cigarette burns and others faded and yellowing from their time in storage. His calloused hands reach for the source of the shadow that fell just over the edge of the broad wooden board that serves as a shelf, hands faltering only for a second as they touch the smooth wood surface, thickly coated in dust from years of sitting stationary in the back of the closet. He drags the wooden case across the grit coated shelf leaving behind a trail of wood untouched by the now settling dust.

Kai closes his eyes against the flakes of unwanted dust that shower down on him from where they have collected for years. Lowering the box to his eye level he places it on his bed and with and old T-shirt seeps away the dust from the polished wood surface.

A fragment of a memory, it somehow seems familiar, but he can't remember ever putting it up there and he can't remember what was inside. The rusted hinges creak as he easily lifts the lid, opening the box slowly, almost afraid of what is inside.

The widening crack that is the opening of the box gives way to the cluttered mess inside that is a nine year olds idea of organization. Old photographs of people he no longer knows, and trinkets he can hardly recall the meaning of, small coins and medallions he doesn't know why he bothered to keep. These are components of an incomplete memory, a faded memory, if one is to be accurate. This box of trinkets is what his life had been seven years ago, a life he can't remember ever being a part of. What little memories he has of those days are like an old film playing from the eyes of someone else. This box is the representation of the child he used to be, the only things he carried with him when he arrived in this new place, and now he is to return.

Closing the box securely he slips it into the bottom of the large duffle bag he's been packing for nearing half an hour now. Scanning his room for any forgotten necessities Kai zips up the bag, wondering briefly if anyone he had known is still there, if they might remember him. _Probably not_ he thinks shaking his head, he certainly doesn't remember them, they are part of a life he had left behind a long time ago, and forgotten.

* * *

><p>Kai's departure from what had been his place of residence for seven years was much like the years he'd spent there, cold and uncaring. The stern handsome face of his father nods to him from behind a coffee cup across the room, acknowledgement is a great deal more than he's seen from the man in a long time. The blonde woman that sits across the room from his father on the couch before the TV doesn't remove her eyes from the display of morning weather charts, nor does she say a word. His step mother is one always difficult to please, not that he's ever tried to be completely honest, but Ellen Hiwatari is glad to be rid of him, he thinks, and knows it to be true.<p>

Kai's eyes shift back to his father whose eyes haven't yet left him. The cold grey looks him up and down, disapproval written on his features, but Kai had stopped caring what his father thought ages ago. Slinging his bag over his shoulder Kai takes the small envelope with his train ticket enclosed from the coffee table where it had been left for him, and crosses the room to the door.

When no words are spoken he leaves, without any words of his own, closing the door of the pent house behind him, he leaves it unlocked as he crosses the small corridor to the elevator. The lift arrives quickly, having been only two floors below, where it usually is this early in the morning when one of the neighbors has returned from their early morning jog.

Kai takes the lift down to the ground floor of the complex, luckily avoiding unwanted contact with any of the neighbors. Down in the lobby the security guard looks him up and down as he always does, with a look of undisguised disapproval on his face as his eyes passed over the boy. Kai smirks at the shorter man as he passes, enjoying the grimace of discomfort that appears on his face at the others superior look.

When Kai emerges into the crisp Russian air of early fall the streets are near empty, which isn't too unusual for 7.00 on a Tuesday morning in October, and Kai finds himself thinking that that woman two floors down from their pent is absolutely insane to go jogging in this ungodly weather.

Thrusting his hands in his pockets, he continues down the street to the corner library complex where he has told the cabby to pick him up. The cab will take him to the train station where he is to board the 8.00 train to St. Petersburg. It being 7.15 by the time he reaches the cab, he is already running late, as usual.

Kai places his large duffle bag next to him on the back seat before turning to the impatiently waiting cabby. '_I'm late, could you step on it._' he nods at the middle-aged mustached man, the typical image of a cab driver, who had pulled out of his parking space the minute the minute he'd heard the door connect with its frame.

'…'

'_Keep the change_' Kai tells the man as he pulls his bag from the back seat, knowing that he's just given the cab driver a ridiculously large tip, but he brushes it off as the man gratefully thanks him, he just doesn't have the patience to wait for the change. Passing around the car he enters into the station, more crowded than the streets but relatively empty all the same.

People pass him by in all directions, getting on and off the steam engines lined up at their designated platforms, as Kai examines his ticket, trying to decide which platform his train is supposed to be leaving from. Four platforms to his left is the large scarlet steam engine, so accurately dubbed the _Red Arrow_. Passing by the man at one of the many doors without a word, he boards the train and makes his way to the front of the long line of cars where the first class compartments are located.

Finding an empty one he slides the door open and, and enters inside, stashes his baggage in the overhead compartment and settles in his seat. The train leaves shortly after that, and no one enters the compartment, which rather pleases Kai as he much prefers his solitude to the company of others.

Kai remains undisturbed until the man comes by to check his ticket and passport, and then it is quiet again besides the woman that comes by every now and then with a snack trolley, offering sweets and sandwiches and other such things. Kai isn't a fan of sweets so he orders himself a sandwich and a cup of coffee, and goes ahead to purchase a fresh back of cigarettes while he's as it, seeing as he's almost out.

The train arrives at the station four hours later, according to schedule, and Kai dismounts with the other passengers filtering into the station. Kai's heard that the streets of St. Petersburg aren't nearly as crowded as Moscow's and isn't sure that likes the idea of quiet suburban streets, he's always been more of a city person. Looking around the train station now, he finds it to be quite empty for the early noon hours, and he wonders if the Moscow train station he departed from just four hours ago has filled out more since he'd left, it probably has considering this time of day to be the best for traveling.

The station is quickly emptying out, and Kai finds himself walking with the crowd toward one of the many exits, eyes scanning his surroundings for a phone booth to call a cab from. Spotting one on the far street corner he starts towards it.

'_Master Hiwatari._' The call from behind him almost sounds like a question and he stops, turning to the man hurrying towards him from where the crowd was now dispersing. He stops a short distance from the slightly taller teenaged boy and bows slightly, to which Kai raises an amused eyebrow, and lets a small smirk cross his features. '_Master Hiwatari._' He says again and Kai nods, recognizing it to be a question of identification, he doesn't know this man, and he isn't sure why he's calling him master, but there's only one Hiwatari family in Russia, and the strange man is undoubtedly looking for him.

The man reaches his hand out to take the bag from Kai, and he complies, handing it to him off his shoulder. Kai finds this all rather comical as the man nods and tells him '_this way sir._', and heads in the direction of a sleek black limousine parked on the side of the road.

He's a stubby middle-aged man with brown hair and a mustache, and he looks a little like a very cleaned up version of the cabby back in Moscow. His outfit consists of a cropped black suit with two rows of buttons down the front, and a seal with a crest he recognizes to be his own family's pinned to his breast where a pocket should have been. He wears shined black shoes and a matching hat to complete the chauffeur's outfit, and Kai thinks he is perfectly costumed to play a role in some English drama.

The man places the duffle in the back and comes around quickly to open the door for Kai, and Kai almost laughs out loud but stops himself because he doesn't want to embarrass the poor soul, because after all it is thanks to him that he doesn't have stand around waiting for some cab.

'…'

The ride into town is a long one as they are heading deep into the city, and Kai is rather board, and the driver has nothing interesting to say. Kai still finds the whole situation just a little amusing, his grandfather is more of a stuck up prick than he has ever expected. And he thinks he looks rather comically out of place with his torn jeans and piercings, sitting in the luxurious interior of his grandfather's limousine.

The limo pulls up in front of the large building 1.47 in the afternoon. The Balkov Private Academy for Boys is not a very welcoming sight to behold, and Kai finds himself eyeing the high stone structure warily. The former abbey transformed school, is a learning institution for the elite, run by none other than Voltaire Hiwatari, Kai's own grandfather.

The building plainly flaunts its former use, with its high walled stone structure, and decorative towers, and Kai thinks it looks somewhat more like a medieval castle than a catholic school. The door is opened by Jeremiah, which has learned to be the chauffeur's name, and he steps out of the car, still a little distracted by the slightly intimidating looking building.

He vaguely hears the shorter man telling him, he will handle the baggage and he nods to him, making his way up the walk towards the two security guards that stand at either side of the door, Kai thinks a moat and a couple crocodiles would have been more fitting, but doesn't comment. The men at the door seem to recognize him and they bow, tipping their hats in a show of respect. 'Welcome to Balkov Academy, sir.' One of them says, and Kai isn't sure which one but he nods either way and passes through the door.

The interior of the building isn't all that much different from the exterior, everything is built of stone. And Kai stares up at the high ceiling, he finds it all incredibly strange that he can't remember, because he knows he's been here before, he's been told he was here as a child.

He walks through the empty halls, the only sound is that of his heavy combat boots faded thudding against the carpet covered stone floor. He comes to the large double doors on his right, only a short distance from the entrance. A silver plaque by the door is engraved with the words _Reception Office_, and the large mahogany barriers are decorated in silver. Kai turns the knob of one of the doors, smudging the silver with his careless hands as he pushes it open.

Inside, the room is dimly lit, like the corridor he has just left behind, the golden chandelier that hangs in the center of the room casts a large shadow across the deep red carpet, similar to that of the hallway. The furniture in the room is of an old Victorian style, and Kai finds the old architecture and décor of the place to be a little too medieval for his taste, and he feels as if he's in the middle of some twisted dream where he's gone back in time.

To his right there's a lounge that Kai assumes is for the staff, and he isn't sure why there's a kid about his age, slouching against the cushions on one of the couches, blonde hair spilling over the small firm pillows. But that is irrelevant so Kai ignores it and turns to his right where the large counter labeled 'Reception Desk' is located.

Kai approaches the desk where the brunette receptionist is standing, clicking away at the computer that looks strangely out of place sitting on top of the counter. She looks up as he comes to stand before her, and she smiles politely at him. 'Mr. Kai Hiwatari, Correct?' she asks, and Kai stops for a second, he doesn't think he'll ever get used to this.

'Uh…yeah' is his undignified reply, and she only continues to smile at him in that aggravating manner.

'The headmaster has been waiting for you.' She informs, 'If you'll just take a seat over there sir, I'll notify him of your arrival,' she says, indicating to the lounge area where the blonde is still sitting.

When the woman walks out from behind the desk and down a corridor, away from the main room, Kai turns toward the lounge. Choosing an unoccupied couch Kai takes a seat on the one adjacent to the other boy.

'You must be new.' The blonde kid says, a small on his face, as he takes in Kai's appearance, the piercings in his ears in his tongue tell him that much. 'I'm Max.' he says holding out a hand for Kai to shake, and Kai does, though he doesn't say anything in return.

'Mr. Hiwatari, the headmaster will see you now.' The brunette from behind the reception desk calls from a little ways across the room and Kai nods to her.

'Hiwatari huh?' Max raises his eyebrows at Kai, impressed by his standing, and Kai nods and stands, and begins moving in the direction the receptionist has indicated the office to be.

It is at the end of a long hallway of dark mahogany doors and silver décor that the double doors are standing, proudly displaying the label of _Headmaster's Office_. Kai pushes the door open, as he has all the others and enters into the room, this time more cautiously than is precedent, because authority and Kai have never mixed well and he doesn't expect it to start now.

This room is different from the others he has entered, the carpeting is thicker, and the decor more grand and lavish, and sitting behind the desk in a high backed chair that looks more comfortable than it should is a man Kai knows to be both Headmaster, and his grandfather. The sight is intimidating to say the least because if Kai remembers anything about his childhood it is his grandfather, the one thing worth forgetting.

The man pushes the chair back and stands so he is towering over his grandson, and looks down at him with a critical gaze, one that Kai is far too accustomed to seeing from others. Kai doesn't move from where he is standing now in the center of the room, and Voltaire circles around the desk and advances on Kai. He as an expression on his face like he would like to crush the boy under his shoes, but he smiles a sickeningly false smile as he comes to stand just before the boy.

'_It has been far too long, grandson._' The last word is spoken like a curse, and he continues to stare the boy down. A couple minutes of silent tension pass and Voltaire circles around Kai. 'You've grown quite a bit haven't you boy.' Kai tenses but doesn't answer, and Voltaire stops suddenly behind him. '…haven't you.' He says again, more forcefully.

'_Yes sir._' Kai replies and his grandfather smirks.

'You can't imagine how ecstatic I am to have you here.' Voltaire speaks moving away from Kai and towards a glass show case to the left, and Kai isn't sure what it displays because he only saw it briefly on entrance, and he hasn't taken his eyes off his grandfather's desk since. 'This is quite the prestigious school young man, and you know I only want the best for my grandson.' He continues to talk as he moves back towards the desk and stands in front of it this time, leaning against it only slightly. 'I trust you to live up to your name, Kai.'

'_Yes sir._' Kai repeats.

'Good. I'm so glad we've come to an understanding.' Voltaire stands strait once again, the sickeningly sweet smile still on his face. 'Director Boris Balkov will show you to your dorm' he informs as there is a knock on the door. 'Enter' he says going back to his seat behind the desk.

The man who enters had violet hair, and cold grey eyes, and he stands in the back by the door, waiting for Voltaire to finish. '_Good afternoon, Kai_' he bids farewell, 'I'll be seeing at home you this weekend.'

'Good afternoon, grandfather.' Kai answers back nodding to the man he turns to leave with the other, never looking into the hard colorless eyes of the older man.


	2. Chapter 2

**10000 Shades of You_ Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>The courtyard around them is practically empty and Kai, assumes it's owed to the fact that afternoon classes are probably still in session, and the hallways inside are likely similar. He has followed Director Balkov out of the building through a back entrance. The man is stiff and quiet, and appears to be in a hurry, his swift wide steps tell Kai that much. He doesn't speak, and neither does Kai, merely following along, eyes scanning his surroundings as he treads unfamiliar territory.<p>

They are moving along a cobblestone path in a wide open grassy court yard that's surrounded by buildings at just about every angle. The path branches out to every building, and they are heading to the one across the way from the reception building they had just been in. At the far right end there is a lake for scenic purposes, and the image is almost picturesque. This school that he is being forced to attend is far from Kai's expectations, and even farther from what he is used to. It is nothing like any of the schools he'd been to in Moscow, private or otherwise, and he doesn't think he'll ever get used to it.

The building they enter is not much different from the previous one but for the multiple more narrow hallways and doors, each labeled with a number plate. The violet haired man takes them up and across many hallways, in and out of paths, and Kai is sure he would have gotten lost had he not been following the man.

When they finally do come to a stop it is just before a door at the end of a long hallway labeled 1047. The violet haired mad stops suddenly, and if Kai hadn't been lagging slightly behind he would have walked right into him. The man turns and looks at him for the first time, and hands him the key and the file he is holding in his hand. 'This is your dorm.' He briefs, 'your schedule and all additional information are enclosed within the file.' He spoke stiffly, eyes staring down at him with a superior look. 'Seeing as you have arrived late you have been exempted from morning and afternoon classes. However tardiness and unexcused absences will not be tolerated, you are to report to all your appointments on time and dressed appropriately.' At that he looks Kai up and down. 'I understand that do not have the best of records and that will be corrected. Our rules were made to be followed, and you, just as everyone else, will do so accordingly.'

Kai only watches at the man turns on his heal and heads back down the hallway. Shrugging he turns to the red barrier that is the door to his dorm and slips the key into the lock.

Inside the carpeting is red like just about every other carpet he's come across here, and it is furnished as a standard hotel room, split in half, with a bed, desk, bedside table, and closet to each side. The beds, however, both look untouched, and the lack of foreign possessions tells Kai he has the double room to himself. Kai drops the file and keys on top of the desk closest to the door and makes his way over to the other side of the room where his bag has been neatly set on a boxlike chest at the base of the far bed.

'…'

Kai is stretched out on one of the beds in the room, where he had dropped nearly two hours before. He isn't sleeping, or really doing anything for that matter, he has simply decided to be lazy. Garnet eyes blink up at the over head ceiling, not really looking at anything, just staring. He is too bored to want to do anything.

The closet on the side of the room that Kai has claimed is hanging open, in an uncharacteristic display of unorganization. Half of his clothes are hung up, along with the three sets of uniforms he has been provided with, and the rest are hanging half out of the bag that is lying abandoned in the middle of the floor. And Kai periodically turns towards it from his position on the bed and tells himself he is going to get up move it now, because he hates the mess it's making, but he's still feeling sluggish and hasn't gotten around to it yet.

Evening classes have ended something like two hours ago. The time on his watch reads 9.47, and Kai knows it's well past dining hours in the cafeteria, but he's suddenly gotten hungry, and despite his lethargy he isn't in the mood to sleep.

Kai pushes himself off the bed, in pursuit of a hot shower and something to eat, seeing as the last thing he's tasted was that chicken sandwich on the train so many hours ago. There is no adjoined bathroom, and Kai finds it slightly disturbing that he has to share one, but he gathers up a fresh change of clothes and leaves the room, knowing he has no other choice.

The hallway is nearly empty, because curfew is at 9.30, and only a few stragglers are still making their way back to their dorms.

The stone of the floor is cold against his bare feet, and the air against his body, and he walks towards one of the shower stalls and drapes the towel over the edge so it won't get wet. The stone inside is still damp, and Kai quickly turns the tap, he hates the feeling of the cold air against his skin, and Kai thinks there should be some kind of heater in a bathroom like this.

When the water begins to heat up, Kai is surprised it hasn't frozen in the pipes in this weather, and the steam rising from the ground warms him slightly. He steps under the stream of scolding water and he feels his muscles relaxing from the former tenseness the harsh winter weather had caused. Kai lets the water wash over him soothingly, making his hair fall to rest on his shoulders, sticking to the skin on his face and neck.

Kai lets the water run for a little while before picking up the bottle of shampoo that rests on a plastic shelf between two stalls. Squeezing some into his hand he lathers up his hair, still standing under the water.

When he has rinsed out his hair, and is scanning the shelf for a sealed bar of soap he hears laughter from outside the bathroom and the door is suddenly pushed open. Two boys his own age enter still joking and shoving each other, and one of them is familiar, and the other is covered in a thick dark brown substance.

They stop, when they spot him eyeing them strangely over the top of the shower stall. 'It's pudding ok.' The one he isn't familiar with says in a defensive manner, crossing arms in what looks to be quite an uncomfortable manner seeing as he is covered in the chocolate substance. And the other laughs, if Kai isn't mistaken he's pretty sure the boy's name is Max.

'Guess we're neighbors, huh.' Max says to him, making conversation, as pudding boy moves past the two of them to a stall at the far end.

And Kai nods, 'I guess so.' Turning back to the shelf and the only bar of soap in his reach. He is sure it has been used by someone before him, and he picks it up eyeing it distastefully.

'Don't worry about it, they're changed daily so it hasn't been used that much.' Max says from where he is leaning up against a sink at the other side of the room. 'And besides, it's every five rooms to a bathroom, you should get here earlier if you want one that's still sealed'

Still not entirely convinced, Kai proceeds to take his shower, rinsing himself off and wrapping the towel around himself before stepping out of the shower. The other boy has finished showering as well, and he's standing next to the blonde mumbling something under his breath as he towels off his now pudding free hair, and Max is laughing.

'This is Tyson by the way, his dorms a couple hallways down, but, you know, the guards are patrolling over there now, don't want to get caught. ' Kai only nods as he begins to dress himself, he doesn't have any reservations about changing in front of the other boys, and he doesn't notice that one of the two is having trouble tearing his eyes away.

'Any of you know where I can get something to eat.' One shakes his head, and the other shrugs his shoulders.

'Hey you can try the kitchens.' Tyson says, 'powers probably out by now, so there aren't any vending machines working.'

'Power?'

'Yeah they cut the power at night, so we don't leave the dorms.' Max informs. 'If you're going out watch out for the guards, they're not too friendly.'

'I'll keep that in mind.' Kai says, shoving his clothes down a laundry chute Max had indicated earlier, he leaves the room the way he had come.

'Woah' Max breaths out once he's gone, eyes fixed on spot where the other boy's lower body has just disappeared beyond the door, and Tyson is turned to the mirror, trying to fix his hair.

He rolls his eyes. 'That the one from the office?' he smirks, and Max turns, mock glaring at him.

'Well you have to admit he's nice too look at.' The blonde defends, hands on his hips in quite a feminine manner.

'I don't have to admit anything.' Tyson scoffs back walking past Max towards the door. 'I don't swing that way remember, I'm the normal one.' He mocks over his shoulder.

'What isn't normal is not realizing how sexy he is.' Max counters in a rather loud whisper, following him out into the hallway that leads to his dorm. 'Even someone as straight as you has to find _him_ attractive'

'Well last time I checked normal didn't involve ogling random guy's asses.'

Max blushes, biting his lips slightly, but doesn't reply.

'…'

Kai has to say the security precautions taken in this place are rather extensive and ridiculous. He isn't sure how he made it out of the dark twisted corridors of the dorm, without being caught, in that darkness, though he must admit he doesn't think the darkness is much of a hindrance, seeing as he doesn't know where he is going either way.

Standing out in the cold night air with his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket Kai chooses a building at random and walks towards it. It is one of the larger more broadly built structures at the far end, and when he reaches the large double doors he realizes it's probably locked but grabs the handle, trying his luck either way. And when the door opens to his push, he thinks it's a little farfetched that they'd go through all the security measures they have to keep the students in their dorms at night and not lock the doors. And he thinks they have far too much faith in their incompetent guards.

It takes Kai's eyes a few minutes to adjust to the deeper darkness of the inside of the building. The entrance room is a wide open space, and judging by the reflection of the moon on what looks like several trophies and awards encased in glass showcases displayed around the room, Kai assumes it's a sports building, though he can't be sure as it's too dark to see the inscriptions. Letting the heavy door fall shut behind him he casts himself into pitched darkness, blocking out even the small sliver of feint moonlight that had just barely lit the room before. Kai decides he'll forget his hunger for the time being, in favor of exploring the building.

* * *

><p>'Robert Jurgen is the biggest jack ass in the history of jack asses.' He groans, not for the first time, from his position sprawled on his back on the mats in the gymnasium. He's been lying there for going on two hours now, refusing to budge an inch.<p>

'Come on Rei, get off your lazy ass.' Another boy nudges him in the side with his fist. He's sitting beside him on the mats smirking as the boy continues to stare up at the ceiling.

'I can't' the one called Rei answers, quite belatedly and over dramatically. 'I'm dying here.'

'Quit being so dramatic.' A third boy speaks up rolling his cerulean eyes. This one is sitting a little father back on the mats leaning on one an elbow, and examining his fingernails with disinterest.

'Oh yeah, well when was the last time you ran 3 miles in 20 minutes, Ivanov.' He counters, which is quite the invalid remark seeing as 'Ivanov' had been running the entire 3 miles with him. Rei's amber eyes search out the redhead, sending a glare his way as the older boy only sweeps a few stray hairs from his eyes and raises his eyebrows at what he finds to be an exceptionally dim-witted comment.

'You're right I have no idea what a dictator he can be.' Ivanov smirks sarcastically, and Rei huffs and continues to glare.

The feeling of the other, still nameless, boy's breath so close to his neck as he nudges his nose against the sensitive skin there, catches Rei's attention, and he is immediately distracted from his childish spat with the redhead. Rei moves his hand to rest in the lavender locks of the larger boy, and feels lips twitch into a smile.

The lavender haired boy presses his lips lightly to the spot just behind the others pointed ear, his eyes trained on the others face, he watches him smile at the contact. The comfort was short lived and the two shot apart, smiles wiped clean off their faces at the sound of the opening door, and the low chuckles mocking them.

'…'

Kai's hand rests on the handle of the large double doors at the end of the hall. The vending machines along the left side of the door are all shut down, just as Tyson had said, and Kai has just come down the hallway to the door's right.

When he pushes the door open his eyes immediately shut tight blocking out the assault of the dim light coming from inside the room. Squinting, he allows his eyes to adjust to the undetermined source of light, somewhat like a candle or torch.

The dim yellowish glow of the light against the wide wall tells him the room is larger than expected, and the shadows that it casts are indication that he isn't alone in the room.

There are five of them, sitting on the mats in the far corner of the room, and in the middle appears to be the source of light, an electric torch. Kai blinks and looks away as the light is suddenly shined directly in his eyes.

'You're the new kid aren't you?' one of them speaks up, but Kai can't tell which.

'Yeah, now put that thing away.' He returns, agitated, because now his eyes are burning, and he's seeing white spots. He does and Kai squeezes his eyes shut trying to rid his vision of its blind spots, and walks towards the group.

One of the boys, a redhead, is standing now, and he watches as Kai approaches them. 'What's your name kid?' he asks.

'Kai' he replies to the shadowed face of the boy that stands before him, unable to see much seeing as the small source of light only serves to cast and orange-like glow over everything.

The light is suddenly shined in his face again and he flinches away from it once more. 'Hiwatari?' he is asked, this time by another, deeper voice.

'Yeah' he replies.

'Seriously?'

'Yes.' He is more agitated this time and not entirely positive why it matters so much. 'Now move the damn light.'

'Oh, sorry.' And Kai is seeing spots again. That is to say until the large over head light starts to blink on, and Kai's abused eyes are assaulted by yet more light and it takes a couple seconds and quite a few groans and excessive squinting before all attention is focused back on him.

'_I'm Bryan…_' the boy has lavender hair and eyes of nearly the same color, and the same deep voice that asked if he was the Hiwatari boy they'd all been told about. '_…Kuznetsov._'

Kai nods to the larger boy '_I thought they cut the power at night._' He says, not noticing the disappointed look now painted over Bryan's features, and one of the other boys smirks.

'_Only if-_' a large muscular blonde standing in the back begins to say but is cut off.

'Don't I know you?' The redhead from before speaks up again, cerulean eyes focused on Kai's deep crimson ones. He hasn't taken his eyes off the younger boy from the minute the lights went on.

'Wow Ivanov, that's got to be just about the oldest pick up line there is.' Sounds the smirking tone of one of the boys from somewhere behind the redhead just as Kai is about to reply. He's lying on the floor head resting on his arms as he smirks up at the one called Ivanov. The boy looks different from the others and he plainly isn't from here. His long black plaited hair and narrow amber eyes tell Kai that much, his features are far too exotic and Kai suspects he's Chinese.

'_Shut it Kon._' The one called Ivanov shoots back, and the exotic one blinks up at him cutely, and Kai is relatively certain he doesn't know exactly what the other has just said but the hostile tone seems to be a dead giveaway.

'I'm Rei by the way.' He says to Kai, ignoring the redhead entirely and the narrowing of cerulean eyes tells Kai he's not too pleased with Rei's lack of retort. He puts his hand up in a sort of mock salute and Kai is certain now that he is in fact Chinese because Rei Kon sounds distinctly so.

'You know Ivanov it's rude to stare.' Rei is saying to the redhead teasingly, eyes fixed on Kai as if gauging his reaction.

But the redhead shifts and Rei is no longer looking at Kai because Ivanov has turned around with a devilish smirk on his face and appears to be doing something threatening with his raised foot, and Kai can't quite see, he can only guess what the redhead has up his sleeve, and he has to assume he has a pretty good idea judging by the wide-eyed fear painted on the Chinese teen's face.

'Waohw ok time out.' Bryan attempts to intervene, placing a hand on the slim shoulders of Rei's offender, and he turns only his head to look at him.

'_Shut him up…or I will._' He answers in a quiet tone, more threatening that Kai had imagined those big blue eyes could get, before turning back around to face Kai. He winks at him, and smiles devilishly 'I'm Tala.' He holds out his hand, and Kai takes it and smirks because Rei, sitting on the floor behind the redhead, is curled now into a protective ball entirely unaware of Tala's little game, and it's all just too amusing. And Kai thinks he's going to like this Ivanov character.


End file.
